


Call The Doctor

by SatanicOctopie (Twoplaceintime)



Category: Monster High
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoplaceintime/pseuds/SatanicOctopie
Summary: High school can bring out the best in people. And the worst in memories. Jackson and Holt learn the hard way.
Relationships: Jackson Jekyll/Manny Taur
Kudos: 30





	Call The Doctor

Lunch. A time for peace and rehabilitation against the old mourning blues and the unknowable afternoon. Six hours couldn't go any slower for most. For Jackson, Six hours wasn't fast enough.  
Manny had texted him. He sat in between the bookshelves of the library and ate and didn't... No, couldn't reply. He had days like that. He'd apologise later but internally his stomach would do flips of guilt. As it did now for not being there with his friends.  
_You could've just went. They already know your a looser enough. No big deal seeing you like this._  
"Shut up, Holt." He pulled at his hair, his head in his knees and his meal abandoned. Having one voice of criticism shout angry words at you was one thing, having another was an irritation. Especially when he realised he didn't have to listen to you when you where in the body.  
The soothing sensation of his foot rocking himself back and forth calmed them both. A small scare in Lab, honestly. For the both of them. Mr Hackington had begun the section on mad scientists, he tried to explain he'd been written as excused for this course but of course he never listened and told him to sit back down. Ignoring Frankies concerns as he aided him through a mild panic attack. Holt hadn't taken the thing so well either.  
"Don't touch me dude!" He ripped Deuce's arm away.  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"Why? Does it look like there's something wrong with me? Hm? Why don't you just shut up and lay off."  
Now, they where here.  
"You wouldn't want to go back even if we tried. The sound of the cafeteria would drive you out. I don't think... it doesn't feel like we can afford another attack."  
_Fine. Whatever._ Without his constant chatter, Jackson's head felt empty. He wasn't used to his thoughts occupying more then 50% of his brain.  
A hand touched his shoulder. He threw himself back, away from the sensation, away from their hands. They wouldn't take them again, not away from mom, not again. Holt cried out in his mind, whining like a kicked dog. Jackson retreated into a metaphysical ball.  
"-you hear me?"  
He came up for air. Squinting through tears and shifting reality. Someone else... it wasn't the doctors. Her voice sounded sweet, like crackling ellectricty in his ears.  
"Who?"  
"Oh Jackson..." she removed her hand but didn't leave his side.  
_Who is she?_ Who are you?  
"Frankie Stein."  
_Where?_ Where are we?  
"Oh uh, Monster High. You had a little bit of a scare but that's alright. Everyone gets scared sometimes. We're in the Library."  
As she spoke something seemed to click. The overlapping images merged to one. And they moved as one entity. Holt and Jackson hung on to Frankie. Her arms wrapping around them gingerly. After a while of consulting, frequent shushing of tiny cries, she pulled back but not away. "Manny is here." She whispered, "He's waiting by the computer desks. He's not actually allowed any farther since last time but he came to see if you were okay with me. Want to go say hello?"  
Jackson nodded. Holt didn't protest.  
She helped gather his things from the floor. One copy of Rural Monsters In The City, a juice box and his quarter eaten sandwich. She held his hand across the floor as Jackson death gripped his backpacks strap rather then her hand, though Frankie assured him it was alright to do so if he needed to.  
"Jackson?" Called Manny. "I-I knew something was wrong when Holt stormed out of class like that. I just thought you needed some space but lunch is almost over... I- we, we were getting worried."  
Jackson sniffled. He let go of Frankie's hand gradually and stood awkwardly between the two before throwing himself on to his boyfriend's shoulders.  
Frankie put her hand on Manny's arm. "I think he'll be okay. Take him to Headmistress Bloodgood's office for the rest of next period. She'll understand."  
"Thank you," he stared up towards Frankie, then down in his arms. "completely up to you, really."  
Jackson smushed his head in farther to Manny's chest. "Yes." He croaked.  
_She might call mom again._ imposed Holt, suddenly returning.  
"At this point, it's either mom, or the rest of our classmates." He sniffled.  
Frankie and Manny never seemed bothered by their inner-outter monologues.  
_Mh, fine just get me the hell out of here._  
The bell rang at Holt's words. Frankie made for the door. "feel better you two."  
"Thank you." Jackson... Holt replied. Manny held his hand.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Ready... I could use some time to catch up on homework. You could too."  
The minotaur smiled.  
Next stop Principle Bloodgood's office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've never actually written a MH fan fiction before. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> This is a more mature MH au. Characters act slightly different and deal with more serious issues. I also am in no way trying to write Holt/Jackson as a DID system. I just really enjoy the idea of mental communication, transformations etc. Their trauma is not the cause for their shared body, similar to the show it's just how they were born. I also used Holt as a sort of Intrusive though jockie as I've delt with them and PTSD together.  
> Please feel free to give critisim in the comments and if you feel I struck a wrong cord in any of my potrayels I will make sure to correct my mistakes right away :)
> 
> I am also happily surprised to find out people ship Jackson and Manny beside me! Hello friends!


End file.
